Talk:Dragon Ball Z Kai
Hey Are they going to start showing any new episodes soon? i've been watching the episode when goku is making the spirit bomb for it feels like a year. this is getting rediculous. gohanRULEZ 02:57, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Probably, I don't see why not. They're only going to erase fillers Hey 2.0 - different person! one thing that really angered me for some reason because i remembered this part very well for some reason.. when vegeta comes back from the dead and he says kakerot you dog you've done it you're a super saiyan i can see it ... they changed that .. o and right before he dissapears instead of can a ghost do this vegeta says sorry it didn't take... i feel like vegeta is less power hungry and more of a wimp and is it just me or goku seeming more power hungry i mean i know he wanted to surpass each level before but whoever did the research on dbz got it dead wrong because goku was the calm but serious type , never power hungry... they need to fix this if they plan on cell or buu saga.. '- just my thoughts - andrew' Uhh Toei says that DB Kai will be an "Akira Toriyama original cut edition" does that mean that after the Freiza arc there gonna stop? gohanRULEZ 02:05, 22 April 2009 (UTC) It means it's going to closely follow the manga, eliminating fillers, like the Garlic Jr. Saga--Rod|talk 04:35, 3 May 2009 (UTC) No! (Cries for an hour)Ok I'm over it.Thanks :3 gohanRULEZ 06:32, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Images I don't know if this is the correct place to ask this, but would it be a good idea to replace images around the wikia with the higher quality Kai images--Rod|talk 01:30, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I don mind,but we have to find them. gohanRULEZ 01:44, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Blood FreshKing99 says "In Dragon Ball Z Kai Why do they sensored the blood? Blood is what everyone experinces bloood when they please put blood on nicktoons and make them not talk so much Saibamen The Saibamen do not appear in the ending,they appear in the opening,but not the Ending. gohanRULEZ 01:37, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :That's why the sentence is structured so that it says new animations are available in the opening and closing. irrelevant whether they appear in one and not the other because they do appear in the opening. - 03:34, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Weird inconsistency. I haven't seen many of the new episodes yet but from what I've seen it's all pretty good except for one thing; for some reason a few scenes that were supposed to have blood did not. They don't seem to be taking out /all/ of the blood, just the blood from a few scenes, like when Piccolo killed Raditz, Goku and Raditz are supposed to have blood gushing out of their stomachs but they don't. Yet in the next scene Raditz is coughing up blood rather profusely. Why is it OK for Raditz to have a mouthful of blood but a hole the size of a softball doesn't bleed at all? Censorship is higher now,then when DBZ was released. gohanRULEZ 17:19, September 2, 2009 (UTC) And the censorship isn't just limited to violence - a number of situations involving nudity are more edited than ever before as well. Naked child Goku/Gohan are shown without genitals and the scene of Bulma standing up in the bath is edited as well. Yes, censorship in Japan is much higher than it was back in the day. Ttc817 20:06, September 25, 2009 (UTC) New OP and ED It's been 21 episodes and still no new op or ed. They'd better have a new one this week. 21:21, September 6, 2009 (UTC) : they don't have a new opening BUT at each new saga they show scenes of the final battle in the up rez you'll notice at the start of the ginyu saga they changed the scene of vegeta vrs goku to SSJ Goku vrs Frieza final form :>:| *Is not impressed with DB Kai's BS.* Sting! TenRyuoh! 07:25, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Major cut-down of canon material Never mind the filler stuff, Kai has cut down tremendously on non-filler material. I noticed this by watching my favorite era, for example. Three episodes, Namek's Defense, The Hunted, and The Prince Fights Back have all been conjoined into one episode. This is horrible as it cuts down on actual canon material. It also cuts down Dodoria's appearance ratio, of which he was initially in 6 episodes but now is in 4 for this Kai version. For some reason, the animation seems extremely fast-paced as opposed to how it was supposed to be. They skip major conflicted emotional reactions from the characters themselves and the fights fly right by. Dodoria's onslaught is supposed to last an entire episode. His chase of Gohan and Krillin is on the next episode. And his demise at the hands of Vegeta is on the next. It's not supposed to take place in the timeframe of one episode. Now I know that the Frieza fight, for example, will be cut from it's 80 episode radius to maybe around 10. - 14:32, September 9, 2009 (UTC) the 1st episode you listed was in the episode (Protect the Dragonballs! The Namekians All Out Attack!) only the latter 2 were condensed into the episode (Dodoria's Terrifying Chase! A Truth Revealed to Vegeta!) WaterKirby1994 01:14, November 17, 2010 (UTC)WaterKirby1994 November 16, 2010 I just saw my most favorite episode in the revised version of DB Kai, Zarbon's transformation. It is flat out horrible in comparison to the original Japanese version. The fight's duration has been cut in half. And the actual fighting has been sped up notoriously to fit it all into half of one episode. That seriously annoyed me. Zarbon's first encounter with Vegeta takes 2 episodes, not half of one episode. Another problematic aspect was the music. It clearly failed in comparison to the original. "Kyoufu no Ginyu Tokusentai" is the best theme. To remove that is to make a great error. In it's place, nothing has been added but sounds of the characters, horrible decision. This was a terrible blunder, personally I hate Dragonball Kai's revised edition. I find original Japanese to rule above all else. Dragon Ball Kai, to me, is a failure. - 16:50, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Now that my favorite saga has aired, I realized how horrible the cutdown has been in terms of character appearance for my most favorite character, Zarbon, in this reversion. He initially appears in 14 consecutive episodes in the original Japanese version. He's now in 8 episodes in this version. I really strongly dislike this Kai reversion. It's likely that the entire Ginyu Force will be taken down in about 5 episodes flat rather than the 12 episodes they initially maintained. - 13:52, September 30, 2009 (UTC) They said that they were going to cut down on filler. Those cuts were expected. Sting! TenRyuoh! 00:52, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :The stuff they cut wasn't filler. It was fight material itself. Not filler. They also edited the fights heavily for some reason. - 00:54, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :probable because some of the fights like Goku VS Frieza during Nameks 5 minitues to destruction episodes for example were fillier were they not?.--InoNOTHING 01:05, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Most likely. The edits were probably made to speed up the episodes so they can get to the Goku vs Frieza fight sooner. Sting! TenRyuoh! 01:09, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::The Goku versus Frieza fight had LOTS and I mean LOTS of filler. But the fights between Zarbon and Dodoria did not have any filler and they didn't need to be filtered or sped up, they were only 2 episodes to begin with, there was no reason to speed them up. The Frieza fight is likely going to be cut from 35 episodes to just 10 episodes. - 01:29, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah probable and i wonder why they would cut down on the Zarbon, Dodoria fights if their only 2 episodes long although during the second fight between Vegeta and Zarbon they used clips from their first fight so pehapes that's why they cut it down a bit.--InoNOTHING 01:40, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Well,to be honest,both Zarbon and Dodoria are minor Characters,while Goku and Frieza are main characters(and I don't think any one cares about either character or at the very least,I don't.) Besides,as they said before,they wanted to speed up the episodes,so if they shorten a few fights I don't think anyone is going to care so long as it isn't a major fight(i.e. Goku vs Frieza) Sting! TenRyuoh! 01:45, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :No, I don't mean the reused footage, that's mere seconds. I mean full segments of the fight. Like when Zarbon grabs Vegeta and headbutts him, the next scene is supposed to show him tossing Vegeta in midair and colliding with him again before he backflips. And he's supposed to taunt him with "Now do you see you can't win". This segment should not have been removed. It's my favorite fight, I'd know the manga reference is exactly the same as the anime, there's no reason for them to cut out official fight material. And in response to GohanRULEZ, you may not consider them main, but to me, I wouldn't even like DBZ if it were not for them, also the Frieza versus Goku fight is going to be cut down the most, from 35 episodes to 10 episodes. - 01:48, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Why should you even care? So they cut some scenes,who cares? The main thing I'm worried about is the OP and ED. It's been 25 episodes and yet they don't have a new OP and ED(FMA:brotherhood is also on it's 25th Episode and they have a new OP and ED,yet DBK does not) Sting! TenRyuoh! 01:54, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :I care because they are going to obviously cut down the entire Ginyu Force arc from 13 episodes to a mere 5. Guldo is probably getting taken down in 1 episode instead of the 3 onscreen appearances he has. Recoome's fight is no longer going to be 3 episodes in duration, but 1... and Captain Ginyu's conflict will be cut down to maybe 2. This is horrible for someone who's sole purpose of liking DBZ is the supporting characters. At this rate, all the rest of the remaining characters I actually like from each corresponding saga (Android 19, Dr. Gero, Dabura, Pui Pui, etc.) are all going to have such a limited span in appearance, it's not even funny. - 15:19, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I think it's kinda funny. They are supporting characters with no real plot importance. Sting! TenRyuoh! 18:21, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Is that why their names are in the episode titles for more than anyone else in each corresponding saga? I don't like heroes, I only like villains. So for me, it makes a lot of difference. Plus, take them out of the sagas and you'd be getting rid of the only actual fights in the whole series. - 01:27, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Not really. Even without the unimportant fights,the series has a large amount of great battles. As for the liking the villains part,I feel sorry for you,because no character you like will ever win. :3 Sting! TenRyuoh! 02:37, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Nah, I don't think you understand. I don't want them to win. I don't care about that. In fact, the reason why I like them is because they die. I like them because they lose. To me, the people who die are the best. In death, I find great respect and honor; and I love those who perish brutally and I hate those who live and become lame and boring through life. It's very deep and psychological; you'd have to understand the mentality philosophically in order to truly comprehend the reasoning. - 04:17, October 7, 2009 (UTC) No,I under stand; You like them because they die,but there hasn't been a single DB villain who's died with honor,and hating some just because they live and become boring? That part makes no sense. Look,I'm bored with this,So I'll end this by saying,I don't really care what you think(no offense) to me; those cuts were needed so they can get to the fights everyone wants to see. Good night and have a pleasant tomorrow. :3 Sting! TenRyuoh! 07:01, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Those fights you are looking forward to are going to be cut too. The Frieza fight will be cut from 35 to only 10 episodes. The Perfect Cell fight will be cut to about 6 episodes. And the Buu fight will likewise be cut to around 10 episodes. - 14:27, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't really see why people are surprised by this, you honestly thought there where 250 episodes worth of filler?--gene195 14:29, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Thing is,I just don't care. As long as I see them,I'm good. Sting! TenRyuoh! 16:25, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Sure cutting the long fights are ok since after a while that fight between frezia and goku got kinda long especially with the whole planet is going to blow up in five munutes. The short ones like Zarbon beating Vegeta because Zarbon transformation made everyone who watched the fight relize that Frezia is much stronger then we thought he was. All filler villians have some important influence in one way or another. Frezia's henchmen show how brutal of a tyrant he is. Darthwin 21:09, March 12, 2010 (UTC) This has gone on long enough... It has now been 26 episodes and we have not yet seen a new Opening or Ending to Dragon ball kai. I am getting mad,if there is no new OP or ED next week,I will give up on this series. Sting! TenRyuoh! 07:04, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Revelation The main page says the Z was completely removed from the title. I thought so at first, but now I don't think it was! If you look at the kanji for 改(kai),　It's two separate kanji put together, and the one on the left side resembles a Z. I would bet anything that they took the "Z" out because they thought they were being cute/smart with the 改''' kanji. User:Virtues777 Censorship According to Sankaku Complex, the recut series is receiving some less than welcome revisions in the form of the removal of shattered bodies spurting blood, something sure to disappoint gore-hungry fans. 05:29, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Sucks for them. As I send before,the rating is much higher in Japan then it was back in the day. Sting! TenRyuoh! 07:14, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Name fiasco So, I am at a loss for what to do here guys. I have thought about just creating a separate article for Funimation's Dragon Ball Z: Kai and renaming this one back to just Dragon Ball Kai. I believe this would help avoid confusion and this way, the separate information regarding the English and Japanese versions would be easily inquired. What do we think? 23:34, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :I personally like to consider what will happen in a year, or two, or whenever Kai comes out in America. It is completely possible that a whole new generation of kids will watch in America and other English-speaking countries, and they may only know the series as Dragon Ball Kai Z. The series will most likely have the same content (more or less) in English as in Japanese, so having two near-identical articles seems redundant. Since this site is for the English-speaking fans, I think we should preemptively leave the article as '''Dragon Ball Z Kai and just make a note somewhere that the "Z" was added in America by FUNimation. 00:04, February 17, 2010 (UTC) English VA's So, if its getting released in English, any word on the English dub? Is it going to be in Japanese with subtitles or are they going to reunite all of our favorites for the new series. We all know that VA's have to eat too, and a "new" Dragonball series being offered to the original English VA's would be like offering Ice cream to a child with ADHD. You have a good idea what going to happen, and you most certainly want to stick around for the show. me meself thinks the wanka who made Dragonball Z should continue the whole series on tv. May 24, 2010 8:00 P.M. Dragon ball z kai I can't wait until may 24 Cartoon Network Not First Home The note about Cartoon Network being the first and only home for Dragonball in the U.S. is misleading. Well before I ever saw Z I saw episodes of the original Dragonball on a local station. It was one of the newer network affiliates I believe, though I cannot quite remember which. 07:34, April 23, 2010 (UTC) The piece of information that you're refering to doesn't state that Cartoon Network is the first and only home of DBZ in the US. It is saying that DBZ is generally associated with Cartoon Network in the US. Though I do agree that it could be a tad misleading. 08:23, April 23, 2010 (UTC) 4Kids Entertainment This news article http://www.icv2.com/articles/news/17358.html confirms that 4Kids is going to be obtaining broadcast rights for this series as well for their lineup, so I wanted to post this for the administrators to know to take the appropriate actions. -Adv193 01:12, April 28, 2010 (UTC) : That's awesome! I would like to mention though, that we don't have any power or connection to the Dragon Ball franchise here on the Dragon Ball wiki. We are only a source of information pertaining to the series. So I'm not sure what "actions" you are speaking of. 01:14, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Typically it means to set up the information with a link with a reference tag using the best spelling and grammar to make it complete and monitor the page against unconstructive edits including Vandals. -Adv193 01:51, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Buu? I've heard that DBZ Kai will end after the Cell Games, is this true? Why would they cut out the Buu saga? And please no flaming about canon vs filler or whatever. Maslego 20:37, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Where did you here that? It'd be pretty disappointing if that's true : \ 21:04, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :I heard that from comments on YouTube (not that reliable I know) Maslego 21:13, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :i dont think they'll cut off the buu saga cause that saga is cannon to the manga.all they are gonna do is cut out the filler scenes :gohanfan101 :them cutting out he buu saga is a filthy rumor dont worry i dont think toei animation would be downright retarded to keep it out because its canon :I think they might cut it out, because they've only just brought Imperfect Cell into the series, they're only on episode 70 in Japan and the entire series is said to be only about 99 or 100 episodes long. : pictures I wanted to add some pictures of the new animation but the page is locked, is it going to be opened any time soon?User:DargonBall[[User:DargonBall|'DargonBall']] [[User talk:DargonBall|'talk']] . 23:25, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :It's only blocked from editing by new and anonymous IP users. Stick around for awhile and you'll be able to edit it soon. 21:33, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : : Ah I see thanks for the reply [[User:DargonBall|'DargonBall']] [[User talk:DargonBall|'talk']] . 23:25, May 23, 2010 (UTC) New Endig Why isn't their any info on the 2nd ending? User:GohanRULEZ|Sting! TenRyuoh!]] 02:38, June 3, 2010 (UTC) kai in uk does any 1 know if kai will be released in the uk? 20:51, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Almost certainly I'd say 20:52, June 6, 2010 (UTC) any idea wen? 20:57, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :What about airing in New Zealand? 05:23, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Depends. Was the original Dragon Ball Z aired in New Zealand? 14:21, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, all three series were aired. Dragon Ball still airs on Cartoon Network cos they never stopped showing it. It started airing about two or three years after FUNimation started dubbing it and ended for several months while the channels got hold of the Majin Buu sagas and GT aired a year after it started in the US. Dragon Ball started airing after GT finished and that was in 2005. If that's anything to go by, then it looks like I'm in for a wait. :( 06:08, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'd say that it will most likely be aired in New Zealand, they seem pretty keen on the rest of the franchise :) 13:26, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Unfortunately, it will probably not be shown until next year or something. Guess I'll have to be content with the snippets I see on YouTube. 04:19, June 9, 2010 (UTC) : :There may never be any episodes of Kai shown in the UK due to some problems with FUNimations Licensing of the Dragon Ball Z kai series : new voice actors from wot i've herd, a lot of characters have got new voice overs. since kai hasnt aired in the uk yet, i dont exactly know who. for those dat do know, can u tell me which characters exactly r the ones wid new voices? thnx. 16:25, June 24, 2010 (UTC)" i only know a few. chi-chi has a new voice,bulma has one to and so does frieza and gohan(in his case it's really obvious that he is being voiced by a women)."gohanfan101" why isn't it continuing in US? i was looking at the usual time the new episodes come on, but instead it was older ones. when will the next new one come on nicktoons? Dragons... will we need more heroes to fight them, or not? 15:28, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I believe all new ones are airing on 4Kids "Toonzai" block. 19:13, August 8, 2010 (UTC) The next new episode will be on Monday, September 6, 2010 on Nicktoons. 23:33, August 28, 2010 (UTC) why will it be airing so late violence censoring question i hear even in the japanese version they censored some blood compared to the original anime,but does the DVD's contain the same violence as the original anime? --Linkdarkside 00:11, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I'd like this question answered too. Does the Japanese version have any censorship because I'll just watch the normal version if so :\ Composite 4 The DVDs contain the same amount of blood and violence as the Japanese version. There are some differences though, like some techniques keeping their original names (Piccolo's Makankosappo, and Krillin's Kienzan.) Besides that, there are no differences between the Japanese and English dvds of Dragon Ball Z Kai. 23:36, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Blue Mr. Popo CW4kids version has him blue and smaller.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9KIk47527MA[[User:Umishiru|Umishiru]] 04:34, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Voice Recasts When I saw the recasts I was like "What! All the cool people are replaced. Kyle Herbert, Tiffany Volmer, Stephanie Nadolny, and Brad Jackson. You will be missed. DogDays124 11:53, October 9, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 So is Chuck still playing #17? If he gets recast, I swear I won't watch it. --Shadowsage 21:35, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Regions Just a thought. So many people that buy kai from abrode in a diffrent region from America wonder, will kai work on my DVD or blue ray player? This beeing a dragonball wiki will be their first place to come to look for such information if the site selling the item lacks the deataial or you are sceptical of what they have stated. My proposal is to add what the region encodings are in the table of the kai dvd and blue ray deatailing their realse and content act under the deatails section. season 1 - part 1 dvd 1/4 blue-ray A/B part 2 dvd 1/4 blue -ray A/B Gotenks ss70 00:13, December 8, 2010 (UTC) No goten i realy hope they get rid of goten he ruined dragon ball z and i'm not going to let him ruin dragon ball z kai how did goten ruin dbz? sure he wasnt the best or anything but really hes funny and inocent, just like goku and gohan were when they were kids. And where would trunks be if goten wasnt around, tell me that! No goten i realy hope they get rid of goten he ruined dragon ball z and i'm not going to let him ruin dragon ball z dude where would fusion be then trunks would have rival dbz wouldnt be that good This is really more of a rant spam thing isn't it? I mean what relevance dose this have? But I'll say this, if there is a majjin arc goten will be in it and who knows maybe you will like kai's goten better and he'll probally have a new voice actor and a huge amount of filler including goten will be cut out. 14:33, January 12, 2011 (UTC) About vegeta and nappa's armor color. I always figured that the weird lighting on the planet made their armor appear differently colored, as Vegeta's hair also looked differently colored then it was on Earth. Gt Will.they show the gt sage Hardly no blood!? why come they do not have no blood HEY GUYS DB:THE LEGACY If you were to ask me .. gt had it's mistakes but the ending actually left a huge opening for someone to make the next series : Hero's legacy ... now yes it's already thatt one special but i'd be interested in seeing how goku jr trains and vegeta jr as well ..how pan teaches .. what parts capsule corp has in the series ... and most importantly whats going to happen is goku jr going to wish pan younge , will goku jr teach his friend to fly like gohan did with videl .. and what part will goku play ... will he teach him to become super saiyan 3 or even 4 and will we see a 5 maybe... and will a piccolo return .. goku did make a promise.... well my thoughts here on a new series whatever happens happens for a reason WOW if you don't like the changes watch the original... its not that hard. I was excited to hear they are revising it but if it cuts out what you liked about dragonball Z go watch dragonball Z Soundtrack Does anyone know where I could get a legal copy of the soundtrack for this series? I've looked it up on Itunes but all I can find is some different music by Bruce Faulconer.Bigwill817 02:26, February 23, 2011 (UTC) you could listen to it on youtube! 03:21, February 24, 2011 (UTC)WaterKirby1994 Um... FYI, Kai's BGM who was done by Kenji Yamamoto was busted off because of piracy issues. So Shunsuke Kikuchi's score was replaced due to this problem. 08:05, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Links. Is the http://dragonballzkai.com/ link broken? I mean it seems to be some type of logistiks compeny... Terrorblades - satan! satan! 16:05, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :It links to Navarre Corporation, and FUNimation is a Navarre Corparation Company. Navarre Corparation seems to have end this website. Jeangabin666 17:34, April 19, 2011 (UTC) a question anyone knows from that episode changed the original music for the Dragon Ball Z on the TV version (Nicktoons, Toonzai, etc.) of Dragon Ball Z Kai?--BlackHAWX7 01:40, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I LOVE DRAGON BALL Z , DRAGON BALL Z KAI AND GT . WHAT GONA HAPPEN NEXT I REALLY WANT DBZ BACK I AM SURE THAT OTHER MILLIONS OF PEOPLE LOVE IT TOO didn't Dragon Ball Kai (or Z Kai) still continued to Majin Buu Saga??? Is it possible that Dragon Ball Kai (or Z Kai) continues to Majin Buu Saga or did it ended on the Cell Saga??? RE: Images Yeah, dude that's the first thing i thought when i joined this wikia! If all the pictures are replaced until the Cell Saga This site is very nice it holds all the info about dbz but if all of the images are replaced this site will be more of this time of 2011 instead of 1992 it will be more with this age. SaiyanElite 18:39, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Movies Are the movies from DBZ Like Garlic Jr and Lord Slug going to be in Kai-style? SaiyanElite 18:42, July 8, 2011 (UTC) SEASONS IS THIRE GOING TO BE DRAGON BALL Z KAI SEASON 10 PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE BE